


Paper Rings

by rosebudboy



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, FWP - fluff without plot, Fluff, I’ll update as I go lol, Julian is very tired, Kieran is a philosophical drunk do not convince me otherwise, Kits love of Oreos is inspired by my love of Oreos, M/M, based on the taylor swift song of the same name, i wrote this at 2am please don’t come for me, it’s a songfic again surprise, minor blackstairs, minor kierarktina, they drive away, they paint a wall you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudboy/pseuds/rosebudboy
Summary: "What is that?"Ty asked"It's a ring" Kit replied"It's pink and covered in glitter""Well i made it for you"..."It fits"(Or)Au where Livvy never died, Kit never left and Kit and Ty are head over heelsFt. A lot of fluff, an exasperated Julian and a whole bunch of oreos
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	1. The colour we painted your brother's wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello person who decided to click on this fic! i appreciate you my guy thanks a lot <3

  
xxx

  
“Christopher”

“Kit”

“KIT”

Kit opened his eyes slowly to see Ty’s gray eyes staring back at him. Kit rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Good morning,” Ty said as he pressed a cup of warm coffee into Kit’s hand.

Kit mumbled something back in response. He looked up at Ty. The sunlight behind the windows formed a sort of halo around Ty’s head, which made him look like an angel. His angel, Kit thought. An angel who woke him up in the morning and brought him coffee.

Ty looked like he had already taken a shower and maybe even gone for a run, which was understandable since it seemed like a pretty good day outside. Plus Ty always woke up early, earlier than Kit anyways,

“I’m going to the grocery store,” Ty said. “Need anything?”

“Just the usual” Kit replied. Ty nodded, he came forward and brushed Kit’s hair away from his forehead and placed a kiss there.

“Try to shower by the time I’m back?” Ty said, teasing.

Kit nodded and gave him a sleepy smile. Ty took his headphones from the table and put them on. He gave Kit one last smile before leaving the room.

Kit sipped his coffee, it was just as sweet as he liked it. He picked up his phone from the nightstand, it lay on a pile of books, Kit had read them all with Ty. They had had a tradition where they would read books together before going to sleep, and have late night conversations about the pages they’d just read. They read a fair amount of books over the course of a year, well before they started dating.

Kit switched on his phone, his lockscreen was a picture of Ty at Disneyland, with mickey ears and ice cream on his nose. It was possibly one of Kit’s favourite pictures ever.

Kit used to make fun of couples who’d do cutesy couple things together, until he met Ty. Because Ty made him want to do all the cutesy things in the world. Kit wanted to call Ty every cute nickname in the world from sweetheart to mi amor. He wanted every shirt of his to match with Ty’s. He wanted Ty’s face plastered all over his social media. He wanted to go on ridiculously cliche Disneyland dates with Ty and kiss him in front of the castle. 15-year-old Kit would laugh at him right now.

Kit heard a meow which snapped him out of his train of thoughts. He looked up to see Church walk through the door Ty had left open. Church stepped into the room and meowed at Kit as if to say ‘get up loser’ and promptly left the room.

Kit loved that cat, but Church only loved Ty and sometimes Jem when he came around. Kit had tried everything from cat treats to a small playhouse but Church remained adamant.

Kit decided to take Church’s implied advice. He finished his coffee and got up to take a shower and begin the day.

Xxx

Kit was sitting at the breakfast table debating which cereal he should eat when Ty walked in. The LA institute was busy most days, but not today. Emma was sitting cross-legged on the counter with a cup of coffee, making comments at the breakfast Julian was cooking. Kit was pretty sure Mark, Cristina and Kieran were training and Dru was still asleep. Tavvy was sitting right in front of him eating his toast.

Ty set the bag down on the table and Emma immediately jumped off the counter and began rummaging through it.

“I bought your chocolate Emma,” Ty said, taking his seat next to Kit.

“Did you get my-“ Kit started before he was interrupted by Emma.

“Hey Kit, catch,” Emma said, throwing a pack of Oreos at him. Kit caught it and stared at it with adoration. He cradled the pack against his chest.

“I love Oreos so much” Kit said  
“We know Kit,” Julian said, sitting down at the table with some eggs.

“Can I have Oreos for breakfast Julian?” Kit asked

“Are you gonna listen to me if I say no?”

“Fair point” Kit said, opening the pack of Oreos and shoving one into his mouth.

“What’s the plan today Julian?” Ty asked, pouring milk into his cereal.

“Nothing really,” Julian said, mouthing eggs. “Just some training maybe? I also want to repaint Tavvy’s room”

Ty nodded, and something clicked in Kit’s brain.

“Hey Julian” he began “maybe Ty and I could,” he said looking at Ty “paint Tavvys room walls?” He finished looking back at Julian.

Julian set down his fork. “And uh why do you wanna do that Kit?” He asked

“It could be fun who knows? This could be my artistic moment Julian! And you deserve a break from artistic-ness’ Kit replied wiggling his fingers at Julian.

Julian looked at Ty. Ty just shrugged.

“Well then, sure why not?” Julian said. “The paint buckets are in the room and the rollers are in my studio, try not to mess up too much,” he said getting up. He kissed Emma and said something about training and left the room.

“I’m going to train too,” Emma said, setting her cup down and standing up. Tavvy also put his bowl in the sink and left the room, leaving only Kit and Ty and Kits Oreos.

“Why do you wanna paint Tavvy’s room?” Ty asked.

“Do you not want to?” Kit asked, anxious.

“No no” Ty assured him “I do, I’m just surprised at this sudden idea” he continued.

Kit shrugged. “Sounds fun”

Ty nodded.

“Thanks for the Oreos.” Kit said.

“You don’t have to thank me, Kit,” Ty replied.

“No, but,” Kit said. “Oreos are no 2 on the list of things I love the most in the world,” he said, justifying his gratitude.

“Oh yeah?” Ty asked. “What’s first?”

“You duh” Kit said as if it was obvious.

Ty was silent for a few seconds. Then he placed his hand on Kit’s face,

“You are very sweet sometimes Christopher,” he said.

“Only cause you are extra awesome” Kit replied, grinning. “You are regular awesome in general but extra awesome cause you bought me Oreos”

“I’m sure I am,” Ty said. He kissed Kit and got up

“I’m gonna be in Tavvy’s room,” Ty said, putting his bowl in the sink. Church, who was under the table for the entire breakfast, purred against Ty’s leg. Ty bent down, picked up Church and left the room.

‘That cat really only likes Ty’ Kit thought, returning to his previous point. He looked down at the rest of his Oreos, there was really no point in eating only half a pack was there?

Xxx

“I still wonder why you thought this was a good idea,” Ty asked, staring down at the buckets of paint.

“It can’t go that bad can it?” Kit replied, rolling up his sleeves.

“Neither of us has painted before Kit,” Ty said.

“It’s just a wall Ty,” Kit said, “Plus your big bro is artistic as hell you probably got some of those genes right?”

“Right,” Ty said, picking up the roller and dipping it in the paint.

Kit watched as Ty glided the roller over the wall leaving a track of blue across the wall.

“Like that?” Ty asked.

“That’s it I’m pretty sure” Kit said, picking up his own roller. “Let’s do this then?”

They painted the wall for a while until Kit got distracted. Ty was keen on painting, so Kit did the only reasonable thing and flicked some paint onto Ty’s face.

Ty blinked and looked up in disbelief.

“Is this really happening?” He asked.

“I mean it could if you want it to?” Kit asked as he moved closer to Ty with his paint-dipped hand.

Ty raised an eyebrow at him. Then he dipped his hand in the paint and pressed it against Kit’s chest leaving a blue handprint on his gray shirt.

“Oh,” Kit said, “oh it is ON.”

They ran around the room splattering paint over each other, acting like it was the most intense competition ever. They’d both got a fair amount of paint over each other and when they were done they collapsed on the floor giggling, faces red with spots of blue.

“See?” Kit said, panting “that was fun admit it”

“It was,” Ty said laughing.

Ty rolled over and kissed Kit. Kit wanted to reach over to Ty’s neck and pull him closer, but his hand was still paint-stained and he didn’t want to ruin Ty’s hair. Ty, however, had no problem sinking his fingers into Kit’s hair and trailing them over his cheek. Finally, Kit gave up and circled his arms around Ty’s waist and pulled him on top of Kit. Ty wrapped his legs around Kit and continued kissing him. A minute later Ty pulled apart.

“We still have to finish the wall,” Ty said.

“A little longer couldn’t hurt” Kit replied and reached up to kiss him again

Xxx

“Why are you two covered in paint?” Julian asked as Kit and Ty walked into the kitchen laughing.

“Painting walls is no joke Julian” Kit replied, taking a can of soda and drinking it.

“We had fun,” Ty said. “I think I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said before he walked out of the room.

“Hey Kit,” Julian said now that Ty was gone. “Wanna tell me why there’s a blue handprint on my brother's ass?”

Kit choked on his drink and turned a shade of deep red.

“I-uh I also uh need to um shower” Kit stuttered and ran out of the room.

Xxx

“Painting the wall was fun today,” Kit said, when they were back in their room, in the company of only each other.

“It was” Ty agreed.

“Tavvy liked it” Kit said, pulling the blanket over him and Ty.

“That's good then”

“Did you see what I added at the end?” Kit asked, looking up at Ty.

“No,” Ty said, confused.

“It’s fine you can see it tomorrow,” Kit said and cuddled up next to Ty.

Ty switched the light off and wrapped his arms around Kit.

Xxx

But a while later, when Ty was sure that Kit had fallen asleep, he slowly detached himself from Kit and tiptoed down the hallway to Tavvy’s room and turned the light on. He crouched down to the corner of it and saw in pink paint, with a bunch of hearts around it

‘Painted by Kit and Ty’

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that was chapter 1! i hope you liked this silly little idea that was in my drafts for a while :)  
> i do plan on writing 2 more chapters but we'll see how that goes hehe  
> thanks a lot to my lovely beta readers @junkiejosten10 and @oreosndscones i love you guys  
> come find me on my tumblr @enderanboo  
> and finally thank YOU ,in particular, for taking the time to read this! <333


	2. I'd marry you with paper rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lotsa fun writing this chapter so I hope you have fun reading it!  
> If you couldn't tell yet, I love oreos  
> <33

Xxx

_ Kit felt hot hands on his body and sweat down his back, black hair and gray eyes, pink lips and- _

Kit jolted awake and was immediately met with Ty’s sleeping face. His hair was rumpled and his lips slightly parted.

Kit recalled his dream and felt his face heat up. He jumped out of bed and paced around the room. His eyes lay on Ty’s sleeping figure. It wasn’t every day that Kit woke before Ty. He thought he would make today special and ran downstairs.

x x x

Julian usually woke up before everyone else. Then he’d wake up Livvy so that they could do their exercises together. Today however when he and Livvy walked into the kitchen they were in for a bit of a shock.

‘KIT?’ Julian asked, in disbelief, looking at Kit in the kitchen in a chef's apron and mixing a bowl of what looked like batter.

“Good morning Julian! Livvy,” he nodded at her.

“Why are you awake?” Livvy asked at the same time Julian asked: “What are you doing?”

“I have the answer to both of those, I'm making breakfast,” Kit replied smugly.

Julian raised an eyebrow at him and Livvy started laughing.

Kit crossed his arms and pouted “I wanted to do something romantic for Ty.”

“This?” Livvy chuckled. “Furthest from romance” she continued doubling over the counter.

Kit gave Julian a pleading look.

“Don’t burn the kitchen down” was all Julian said before he left the room muttering something about teenagers.

“Try not to poison my twin Kit” Livvy laughed again, “We value his life here” she continued.

“HEY,” Kit said shoving Livvy playfully, “I’m not THAT bad at cooking!” 

“Sure Kit,” she giggled and left the room.

Kit thought he wasn't horrible at cooking, but he was sure that his breakfast needed a touch of something perfect. He looked through the pantry and found it - THE ingredient.

‘Ty is gonna love this’ He thought as he set to work.

x x x

About an hour and several messes later Kit was ready. As he plated his beautiful creation, the residents of the LA institute began to show up. He saw Ty walk in visibly concerned and relax at the sight of Kit. he took his seat at the table and Livvy sat down right next to him. Mark, Cristina and Kieran also took their seats, while Julian went to fetch Tavvy. Dru was excitedly talking to Emma about the movie she was going to watch later in the evening. 

Kit stood at the table, once everyone arrived, and instructed everyone to close their eyes. The confused residents did so and Kit set down breakfast in front of them and sat next to Ty. 

“Open,” he said and everyone did.

He could hear muttering from around the table, but he was only focused on Ty. he watched as Ty’s expression changed from excitement to disbelief to  _ concern? _

“Uh, Kit?” Ty said looking down at the food in front of him. 

“Did you make….. Oreo pancakes?” 

Kit nodded enthusiastically “Try it!” he said, and then gestured to everyone. “Go on”

Everyone looked sceptical but began cutting a little piece of the pancake.

Ty chewed and swallowed, his expression neutral. He sighed and buried his hands in his face. 

“Does this have soggy Oreos in it?” Emma asked.

“It has regular Oreos in it,” Kit replied.

“Aha,” Julian said.

“Do you not like it?” Kit asked. The entire table fell silent.

“Actually” Mark began “I don’t mind it at all,” He said, continuing to eat it.

Ty looked up, and his expression looked pained.

“It’s okay Kit, I know you just wanted to do something for us,” Cristina said.

Everyone nodded and murmured agreements.

“It reminds me of when I was once captured and forced to eat this horr-” Kieran began before Cristina kicked him to shut up.

“Give it to me if you don’t want it,” Mark said, taking Kieran’s plate and beginning to eat it.

“I don’t know whether it's burnt or if that's just an oreo,” Livvy said.

“Oh come on,” Kit said leaning back on his chair. Ty took Kit’s hand.

“I appreciate it, Kit,” he said lowly.

Kit smiled. That was all he did this for.

“Thanks, Ty,” he said.

“Let's go,” Ty said, pulling Kit out of his chair and leading him out of the room.

Once they left. Dru spoke up.

“So who’s ordering breakfast?”

“Beat you to it,” Julian replied.

x x x

‘This can't be happening, ' Julian said.

“What is?” Kit asked.

They were in the living room and Julian had just walked in with the news.

“Demon attack,” Julian said “Emma and I can't handle it alone, Dru and Livvy are out watching a movie and Mark, Cristina and Kieran are out on a date”

“I’ll come,” Ty said nonchalantly. 

“So will I,“ Kit said.

“Someone needs to babysit Tavvy,” Julian said. “I’m not leaving him here alone.”

Kit and Ty shared a look. Kit nodded slightly.

“I’ll stay here with Tavvy,” Kit said, “Y’all go have fun.”

“Furthest from fun” Julian grumbled, walking out of the room.

Ty looked at Kit. “You gonna be okay with Tavvy?”

“Pfft yeah,” Kit said, “I’m great with kids!”

“Okay then,” Ty said. He got up and bent down to kiss Kit.

“We still on for the movie tonight?”Kit asked.

“I’ll try to be back by then” Ty smiled and left.

Kit flopped back on to the couch and thought about what he could do with Tavvy.

The truth was that Kit was absolutely terrified of babysitting. He could barely take care of himself and what if the kid didn't like him? 

He took a deep breath before knocking on Tavvy’s door. Tavvy opened it and smiled brightly.

“Hi Kit!” he said, “Jules told me you were babysitting!”

“That I uh am,” Kit said, surprised by the enthusiasm.

Tavvy grabbed Kit’s hand and pulled him into the room. 

“So,” Kit said, with regained confidence “What do you want to do?”

Xxx

Arts and Crafts. That's what Tavvy wanted to do. Kit could see why. Tavvy and Julian were the artistic ones, and Kit was pretty sure that Tavvy could draw better than he could despite being several years younger.

So he and Tavvy raided Julian’s art supplies and sat down to start painting. Kit scrolled through YouTube looking for something he could do, whereas Tavvy was already sure on what he wanted to do and began to draw something.

And then Kit saw the perfect thing, he was sure that he could do it. He picked up some construction paper and got to work.

Xxx

An hour and a half later Kit was covered in glitter and his creation was left to dry. He was feeling much better about the babysitting thing because he and Tavvy were having so much fun. They painted and tried out funny Snapchat filters while waiting for the paint to dry. Tavvy even made Kit a little crown and declared him ruler of the fantasy lands the two had created. They were truly having the most fun, and it took Kit’s mind off the mission.

“Are those my new paints?” Kit heard and he looked up to see Julian standing in the doorway, gesturing to the paints that they had just used.

“Uh,” Kit said “Could be” he shrugged.

Julian sighed. “Did you two have fun?”

“So much fun!” Tavvy jumped up and down. He picked up his painting and shoved it in Julian’s face.

“Look Jules, I painted!” he said

Julian smiled fondly. “That's amazing, Tavvy” he ruffled his hair.

“Thanks, Kit,” Julian said

“I had fun too,” Kit replied

“I can see that,” Julian said, looking around at the mess they had made.

“I need a coffee,” he said and left the room.

“So,” Kit said. He picked up his little gift for Ty “Do you think he’ll like it?” he asked Tavvy.

Tavvy nodded “Definitely, Ty loves everything.”

Tavvy reached up to Kit’s face and Kit knelt. Tavvy wrapped his arms around Kit and kissed his cheek. 

“Thanks, Kit,” He said and then he picked up his drawing again. “I’m gonna show Emma my drawing,” he said and ran out of the room.

Kit had to take a moment, to process the absolute cuteness he had just witnessed. How had he ever been nervous for this?

Xxx

Kit waited in their room, waiting for Ty to come out of the shower. He heard the click of the door and immediately hid the little gift behind his back. Ty walked out, his hair still wet. Kit then said

“I have something for you” and he held his gift out, a little paper ring in the palm of his hand.

"What is that?"Ty asked

"It's a ring," Kit replied.

"It's pink and covered in glitter"

"Well I made it for you"

Ty looked at it in surprise. He delicately took it from Kit’s hand and put it on.

"It fits."

Kit smiled. “I’m glad it did, I spent a lot of time on it.”

“You are just full of surprises today aren’t you?” Ty asked. He had the fondest smile on his face.

“Not all of them good though” Kit said, shaking his head recalling the pancake fiasco.

Ty gave the slightest chuckle at that. His expression still soft, he kissed Kit. He sunk his fingers into Kit’s hair and pulled him closer. He could feel Kit smile against his lips and wrap his arms around Ty. They fell on the bed, still tangled up in each other.

“Wanna watch the movie then?” Kit asked after they pulled apart after a while. 

“Let me go give the mission report,” Ty said, “Get the Oreos.”

Xxx

“What is that?” Julian asked, referring to the pink ring on Ty’s finger

“Kit made it for me and I love it,” Ty replied smugly.

Julian considered this for a minute, were he and Emma like this? They were too busy fighting a war he supposed.

“Hey Emma?” he asked, “Why haven't you made a paper ring for me?”

“Do you want me to make a ring for you, Jules?” she replied from the other side of the room.

Fair enough, Julian thought. Emma was a disaster at crafts, he should make a paper ring for Emma, or maybe even get her a real one.

Xxx

Kit was wearing Ty’s hoodie. He had Ty’s arms wrapped around him, and he had Oreos in his mouth.

There wasn’t much more you could ask for.

Movie nights with Ty had also become a tradition, just like how they’d read books and pet animals together.

A movie that Livvy recommended was playing in the background, they were watching it with intent. That is until Church decided to interrupt them

Church had a habit of walking around the institute like he owned the place, he would barge into any room at any given time any sit wherever he liked.

Today was no different as he jumped through the window and plopped down on Ty’s lap. Ty, unfazed, continued to watch the movie. Kit admittedly was a bit jealous. He wasn't sure whether he was jealous of Ty for having church in his lap, or of Church, for being in Ty’s lap.

And then as if he read Kit’s mind, Church got up and sat in KIT’S lap. The movie was quickly forgotten as Kit ever so slowly sat up and Ty was in shock searching for his phone.

“Quick Ty, get the phone, Church is in my lap and I can't miss this” Kit whispered.

Ty took his phone and clicked a few pictures. Kit looked like he was about to cry.

“Aw he trusts you,” Ty said, smiling. 

“He does,” Kit said, still looking like he could cry any minute. “Is it because I'm wearing your hoodie?”

“Church isn’t stupid,” Ty said, “He knows exactly what he’s doing.”

After it was evident that Church wasn't going to get up Kit relaxed into the couch, still shocked that Church was in his lap. He experimentally petted him and waited for Church to get up and leave, but Church didn't. He even  _ purred. _

Kit couldn't comprehend the cuteness, he turned to Ty in shock and saw that Ty was recording everything with that soft expression again. Kit smiled back at him.

Ty switched off his phone and cuddled up next to Kit. there wasn't any point in trying to watch the movie anymore, so they didn't. 

Kit had church in his lap and Ty by his side. He leant his head on Ty’s head and fell asleep.

He was happy.

Xxx

Julian wasn't supposed to be up, it was 1 am, but here he was anyway walking around the institute as he always did when he couldn't sleep. He heard the faint sound of music coming from Ty’s room, and he went to check why Kit and Ty were still awake, but they weren't.

They were almost completely wrapped up on the sofa together, with Church on Kit’s chest next to Ty. The movie had clearly ended but through autoplay, random songs had begun to play.

He switched off the movie and threw a blanket over Kit and Ty.

‘Weird’ Julian thought, looking at Church on Kit. He was sure that cat hated everyone but Ty, and sometimes Jem when he came around.

Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oreo pancakes really aren’t that bad..  
> that was chap 2! hope you liked it <3 i do have another idea and this fic will have another chapter (or two more small ones)  
> Lmao I use the ‘ring’ trope too much sue me I think it’s cute  
> i really love writing exasperated Julian lmao i love him  
> thank you to everyone who left kudos or commented they made me really happy!  
> @junkiejosten10 is the real MVP here, without her this fic would again have so many errors ily <3  
> come find me on my tumblr @enderanboo  
> and finally thank you so so much for reading this, it means a lot and i love all of you <3


	3. I want to drive away with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistency who? idk her.  
> I think it's established that i'm a shitty writer, so i'll spare you the self deprecating speech.  
> Maybe a slight warning, Kit's feelings of depression are completely based of how i feel when depressed, and whatever Ty tells him are what i'd like to hear when i feel that way, so i apologise if its different than anyone else's experiences :)  
> other than that, thanks for reading! enjoy!

XXX

Kit sat on the roof of the LA institute, his legs crossed and mind empty. He could see Livvy and Dru sitting in the garden below. Livvy was braiding flowers into Dru’s hair. Dru looked like she hated it, but Kit knew that she secretly loved it. The LA institute’s roof wasn't that high, yet Kit felt separated from the world. 

Kit wondered why he was here, why he climbed up the wall, and out of the window just to be away from everybody. He didn't have a clear answer. He got like this sometimes and felt the urge to isolate himself from the world. He laid back and dangled his feet over the edge, staring up at the sky The sky was clear, without a single cloud in sight. Kit wished his mind would be that clear. 

Kit felt like he simply didn’t belong. The LA institute was great and everyone was so nice, but Kit just felt _disconnected_ from them.

Sure he loved the institute, but he just wasn’t like them. He was different, he could never be what they are.

Maybe he should run away, leave all of this behind. He could forget he was a shadowhunter and forget everything that had happened in the past 4 years.

Then he thought about Ty. Ty, who’d bring him injured animals he found on the road. Ty, who’d eat Kit’s cooking no matter how horrible it was. Ty, who’d know exactly what to say to Kit, always. Ty, who remembered his grocery order and always bought him Oreo. Ty, who could make Kit happy when he was feeling down. That was something Kit could never forget, could never leave.

As if his thoughts came to life, Kit heard footsteps on the roof and then saw Ty standing next to him, leaning down to look at Kit.

Kit recalled his thoughts from a few days ago when he thought Ty looked like an Angel in the morning, well now Ty really did look like an angel, leaning down at Kit.  _ His angel _ .

Ty sat down next to Kit, and Kit sat up too. 

“How did you find me?” Kit asked,

“I know you come up to the roof when you feel sad, Christopher” Ty said.

_ Christopher _ . Kit loved it when Ty called him that.

“I’m not sad, Ti-be-rius” Kit said, poking his finger at Ty. Ty took Kit’s hand and locked their fingers.

“What’s wrong, Kit?” Ty asked. 

“I don’t know,” Kit said. “I don’t knOW,” he said again, waving around his free arm.

”I don’t know why I get like this, or why I suddenly feel so horrible inside when I was feeling okay just a few hours ago, I don’t know why I suddenly have the urge to run away and forget that I’m a stupid, stupid shadowhunter or forget that I even exist! I don't think you get it, Ty, but it feels really sucky.”

Ty just looked at him, not saying anything. He squeezed Kit’s hand, 

“I get it, Kit,” he said smiling softly “You are allowed to feel like this, there's nothing wrong with feeling sad, your feelings are valid, Kit”

Kit thought about that, he was allowed to feel sad. 

“I don’t want to feel sad, Ty” Kit said, “I want to feel happy, I’m not making much sense, I’m sorry for putting this all on you Ty-”

“Don’t apologise, Kit” Ty cut him off. “I want your complications, I’m not dating you only for the happy times, I’m here for you, no matter what Christopher.”

Ty said it so easily. No one had ever said anything like that to Kit. Perhaps Kit was broken or maybe he was just different.

“You’re different Kit, but that's okay,” Ty said as if reading Kit’s thoughts.“I fell in love with how different you are.” 

Kit felt tears form at the back of his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry.

“Wrap your arms around me, Ty” Kit said, before he shuffled closer to Ty, and buried his face in Ty’s shoulder, hoping his tears wouldn’t fall.

Ty did, wrap his arms around Kit, and held him close to his chest. 

After a minute of silence, Kit mumbled, "I would never run away from you, Ty."

"I know Christopher, I know."

Kit shifted in Ty's arms, so he could look at the sun, slowly beginning to set. Livvy and Dru had already left, Kit had no idea how long he'd been up here. He supposed he could stay forever like this, in Ty's arms, doing absolutely nothing.

"I want to drive away with you," Kit said, a subconscious thought at the back of his mind.

"Let's go then," Ty replied, almost immediately.

Kit looked up in confusion, "What?"

"You said you wanted to drive away, let's go,” Ty said, releasing Kit. 

"We can't do that" 

"Julian has a car, and I have a license, why not?" 

Kit considered this. 

"Are you sure?" he asked Ty. Ty stood up and reached his hand down to Kit.

"C'mon Kit" he smiled, "Do something fun for once in your life." 

Kit rolled his eyes at the inside joke, attempted a smile and took Ty's hand.

XXX

Julian has a nice car, Kit thought as he propped up his feet on the dashboard. A shame he never uses it. A poppy love song was playing on the radio, and Ty was singing along to it, trying to get Kit to sing as well. Kit wasn't in the mood to sing, he was pretty content watching Ty for now. A while later, he looked out of the window, and he saw LA's light-lit buildings pass by. The sun was still setting and the sky was a pretty orange. 

"Kit, Kit!" Ty said, swatting Kit's arm.

"What?" Kit replied,

Ty turned up the volume of the radio, it was playing a song by Taylor Swift. Kit had flashbacks to when Emma decided that a karaoke night would be fun. Kit would define it as less fun, more of a disaster. The night ended with everyone's eardrums permanently ruptured due to Mark's singing and a drunk Kieran explaining exactly how you could slay a centaur with just a spoon. Kit still had the video of Julian, drunk out of his mind, singing 'You belong with me' to Emma. Kit still watched that video religiously and made a point to bring it up with Julian at least once a day.

"Are you thinking of-?" Kit began 

"The karaoke night?" Ty finished. Kit nodded and Ty started laughing.

"That was a certified disaster wasn't it?” Ty said chuckling.

“Mark’s singing continues to haunt me” Kit continued, laughing.

Ty continued singing the song, and Kit still didn’t feel like singing, so he just continued listening to Ty. Ty didn’t have the best voice, he had an okay voice, but he had so much fun singing that Kit loved to hear him sing, and would always ask him to do so.

The song ended and then Ty asked, 

“Are you still feeling horrible Kit?” 

“Less horrible than before” Kit replied, smiling.

Ty smiled back at him and parked the car.

“Get out,” He told Kit.

Kit wasn't paying much attention to anything.

“Wait, where are we?” He asked, looking around.

“I had a little idea,” Ty said, still smiling.

Kit looked at where Ty had brought him. He grinned, 

“I love you so much sometimes” Kit said, feeling excited for once.

“I love you too, Christopher” Ty smiled and got out of the car.

XXX

8:46 PM

_ Julian: Ty where are you? _

_ Julian: Where is my CAR? _

_ Julian: DAMN IT TY, IT WAS DATE NIGHT! _

XXX 

Kit was sitting cross-legged on the top of Julian’s car, eating his favourite ice cream, and looking up at the stars. Kit remembered when he told Ty once, that he would run away and eat ice cream for dinner every day because Julian wouldn't let him. Now here he was, truly feeling like he was at the peak of his life. 

The sun had set, and the stars were just beginning to come out. They had driven away from the city, to a little field. Sitting here, next to Ty, eating ice cream, Kit felt like a regular teenager, without all the sword-fighting demon-slaying bullshit.

He dipped an Oreo in ice cream and put it in his mouth. It tasted like heaven. 

“This is the best thing I've ever eaten,” He told Ty. Ty smiled and nodded, he never had much of a sweet tooth. 

“Do you still feel horrible Kit?” Ty asked, licking his ice cream.

Kit thought about how horrible he felt a few hours ago, he thought about where all that sadness went. Perhaps Ty had that effect on him, his presence made Kit feel better.

“Far from it,” Kit replied with a smile.

“I’m glad,” Ty replied.

They finished their ice cream, and sat in silence for a while, until Ty spoke up. 

“Hey Kit,” Ty made a gun gesture with his hands, aimed it at Kit and shot him.

Kit laughed recognising the joke. He mimicked being wounded and fell back onto the car.

“The love gun” was something Kit used to do for fun. Whenever anyone in the institute felt sad, Kit would shoot them with “The love gun” and give them compliments.

Ty continued shooting with ‘The love gun’ and a flurry of ‘You are amazing’ ‘I love you’ ‘You’re the bestest ever’

Kit laughed and sat up, formed a gun gesture, made a show of cocking it and aimed it.

“I’m very good at ‘The love gun’” he said before he unleashed his own string of compliments. Ty started laughing, and so did Kit. 

After a while, Kit gave up and held up his hands in surrender, Ty blew on his gun.

“I win,” Ty said. 

“You may have won at the love gun,” Kit said, “But-” he touched Ty.

“You’re it,” Kit said, before jumping off the car and running off into the field.

“Oh you little-” Ty chased after him. 

Kit knew that Ty would never back down to a game of tag, and Kit could run, maybe faster.

When Ty finally caught him, they collapsed to the ground, laughing.

“I love you,” Kit said, still catching his breath.

“I love you too,” Ty said, laughing. 

Kit kissed Ty, “I’m lucky to have you.”

“No, I’m lucky to have you,” Ty said, rubbing their noses together.

‘No, I am.”

“Kit, I won at the love gun, remember?”

Kit giggled and conceded, they lay on the grass in silence. 

“Let’s go home, Kit,” Ty said, after a while.

Kit wondered when the LA institute became home to him. He never had a home for the first 16 years of his life, and it took some time for him to figure out that maybe home wasn’t a place, but a feeling, a person. 

He remembered painting the wall, all the movie nights, his disaster pancakes and horrible karaoke sessions. Maybe that was his home. They were his home. 

He took Ty’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Ty was his home, and he wasn’t running away from it.

“Yeah, _home_ ”

XXX 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: 'The Love Gun' is actually something i used to do when people are sad :)  
> Aaah i hope you liked this chapter! I had lotsa fun writing it!  
> as always thanks @junkiejosten10 for beta-ing i love you <3  
> come find me on tumblr @enderanboo :)  
> and thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the end of this fic! Honestly i really liked it and i hope you did too!  
> Every kudos and comment left on this fic is very special to me, so thanks a lot!  
> I love you for reading my bullshit ideas, i can't thank you enough <33


End file.
